A Date Underwater
by raquixxa
Summary: Hiruma have a mysterious boyfriend. Who is it? A short story
1. Who is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

**Part 1:**

It was a sweltering Friday afternoon, the kind of heat that made your clothes stick closely together to your skin. It is the kind of weather that made people lazy and sleepy, only wanting to get up to turn the air conditioner or fan on full blown. For the students at Deimon Private Senior High School, classes were finally over and they get to leave behind the humid classrooms for their afterschool activities. The Devil Bats American Football team members were all slowly walking to practice, but today, something was different from the normal routine. Their choice of speed was deliberate, not due to the weather, and their loud chatter and enthusiastic gestures were something to marvel over. A few feet away from their club house, they stopped to continue their conversation in peace. They definitely do not want Hiruma, who was already in the house and the only one excluded from their discussion, to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure that's what you saw, Monta" asked Sena

"Positive. I would even bet the glove Honta-san gave me on it. I saw it right in front of me, Hiruma-san walking closely with another guy."

"How do you know they were not just friends" asked Mamori

"You did not see the looks Hiruma-san were giving him. Hiruma-san kept looking at that guy, checking him over and over with a look that said he wanted to jump him right there and then. Since it was Hiruma-san we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if he did just that in the middle of the busy street. I was surprised, though, when I saw Hiruma-san escorted him to the nearby park and left after a brief kiss"

"AHH" squealed Suzuna " You-nii has a boyfriend!"

"Oh" said Jumonji

"My" said Kuroki

"Goodness" said Togano

"AH-HA-HA" said Taki "I always knew that Hiruma-san had a boyfriend"

"Really?" asked Kurita with tears in his eyes " I have known Hiruma for so long, but I didn't even know he was gay. I'm such a bad friend"

"Kuriton, don't worry. My idiot brother is lying. No one here knew anything until today" said Suzuna reassuringly

"What are we going to do now?" sniffled Kurita

"What do you mean, Kurita-san?" asked Sena

"Find out who the boyfriend is, of course" Jumonji answered

"EHH" cried Sena "But..but…Hiruma-san won't tell us"

"That's precisely why, we're going to find out by ourselves" said Kuroki

"Do you remember anything about how he looked like?" asked Musashi to Monta

"Wow, even Musha-syan is interested" said Suzuna

"Well, it was pretty late last night. I was the last one to leave after practice because I fell asleep when taking a shower. I was walking home, thinking about how many bananas I have left in the fridge when I saw a really cute cat walking beside me…."

"We don't need to hear all that all over again. The first time was bad enough. Just answer the question" injected Togano

"Ok, ok. He was really tall like Sakuraba-san kinda tall. He has dark hair and a muscular built. I didn't get to see his face"

"That wasn't really helpful, but at least it narrows things down. How many guys can there be in Japan that is that tall?" said Mamori

"So do we all agree" asked Yukimitsu "that we'll meet again at the end of the week to discuss what we found out about the identity of the mysterious boyfriend? Hopefully by then, we'll have a name and a face"

A chorus of "Yeah" resonated throughout the group. Moments later, they all walked through the club house door to a series of gunshots and an angry captain who was not too enthusiastic about their lateness.

***One week and one day later***

It was Saturday morning when the team, without Hiruma and Sena, met up at the club house. It would have been a nice Saturday morning if they hadn't met before dawn. They had an hour to discuss before Hiruma-san arrives for their morning practice, but all of them regretted their decision to meet so early. Half of the people present were yawning profusely, a quarter of them managed to fall asleep while standing up, and the rest were surprisingly awake. Nevertheless, it was a shame that Hiruma caught them gathering outside yesterday and forcefully pulled them to practice.

"Sena called and said he was running late" said Mamori

"With those legs of his, he'll be here in no time" said Jumonji

"Why don't we start the conversation? We don't have much time and I'll fill Sena in on what he missed" suggested Mamori

"Ok, I'll start. I didn't get much" said Musashi "I asked him if he had a boyfriend. He said no. I threatened him. He still said no"

"You-You—threatened Hiruma-san?" said Monta in shocked. No one had ever threatened Hiruma. He didn't think such a person even existed.

Once the shocked wore off, Monta continued "I didn't any success either. Sena and I followed Hiruma-san everyday for the past week, but he managed to lose the both of us. The only thing we learned about him was that he looked great in bright pink and dressed as a girl. Don't ask how we know that. That experience had scarred me for life" Monta concluded the sentence with a shudder and a haunted look on his face.

"I failed too" said Yukimitsu "I tried to hack into Hiruma-san's laptop hoping to see something, but I couldn't figure out the password. Every time I failed, I got electrocuted. Doesn't my hair look more upright and straight than usually? At least now, my arm hair matched the hair on my head" He said while showing everyone his arm.

"AH-HA-HA" said Taki while twirling "I tried to seduce Hiruma-san with my charms, but he knocked me out and sent me to a mental asylum. The people there were so charmed by me that they wouldn't let me leave"

Suzuna sighed. "What am I going to do with you? It took me forever explaining to the people there that you were not insane. It didn't help that you were twirling around the whole entire time. Now, about You-nii, I snooped around the football teams we knew or have faced against before. None of the ones I went to have been acting weirdly and none of the people who I have interviewed seemed shaken by my questions. The only team I didn't have time to go to was the White Knights, Seibu, and Poseidon. I'm sure You-nii's boyfriend is in one of them!"

"How can you be so sure that Hiruma-san's boyfriend plays football?" asked Monta

" Because You-nii loves American football and devotes all his time to it. Plus, the almost all the people You-nii had interacted with for the past months were people who played football. I just know that it's someone we know and someone who plays football. Call it my female intuition" replied Suzuna.

"I agree with Suzuna-chan. I have the same feeling too" said Mamori "For my part, I have noticed that Hiruma leave shortly after practice every day and in a hurry too so I planted a tracking device on him. It would have worked except that he kept breaking them. I don't know how he does it. I even got one that is titanium coated"

"We thought along the same lines as you" said Jumonji "We set up security cameras in this place, hoping to see a glimpse of the guy"

"But, we saw nothing of interest other than Suzuna-chan making out with that running back from Seibu" said Togano

"W-w-what?" said Suzuna sporting a huge blush on her face

"Haha" said Monta laughing loudly "I didn't expect that, but you guys look good together"

"We also saw Monta making out with that cornerback guy from Shinryuji" said Kuroki

"Haha" said Suzuna this time imitating Monta "I didn't expect that, but you guys look good together"

"I-I-I w-was performing CPR" said Monta in a final attempt to maintain his dignity

"He didn't look passed out" replied Kuroki "On the contrary, he was very much awake and into performing "CPR" for you too"

Monta was rendered speechless and tried his best to keep his blush away.

"Sorry" grunted Komusubi "Uh Um UHH"

"He said he's sorry for missing practice for the past few days. He was in the hospital for a day and then was confined to the bed at home because he got hit by a car. He didn't want to worry anyone so he didn't tell any of us beforehand. He got hit because he was following Hiruma after seeing him walking with another guy. He was pretty sure that it was the boyfriend because the guy matched Monta's description. Komusubi-kun said that he agree with Suzuna-chan because he managed to hear a glimpse of Hiruma and the other guy's conversation. They were talking about Sena. The guy is a rival of Sena's. "Kurita translated

"I also have something similar. I—" said Kurita "Sena!"

Everyone in the room turn to look at Sena standing in the doorway. The hour was more than halfway gone. Nobody had said anything before, but they were all worried about how late Sena was. They were even more worried now, judging by the state Sena was in. He was slightly shaking and shock was clearly written on his face.

"Are you alright, Sena?" asked Mamori

"I-I" said Sena "I know who Hiruma-san's boyfriend is"


	2. The big reveal

**Part 2:**

"What?" "Who?" they all said in unison. Mamori walked over to Sena and gently pulled him toward the congregation of people in the center of the room. It took a while before everyone calmed down and Sena began to speak.

"I woke up late and was rushing to get here on time when I saw Hiruma-san walking, through the corner of my eye. I was running really fast and he was walking pretty fast too. Thankfully, he didn't see me across the street. I think his mind was preoccupied by something because this time, I managed to follow him. He went through alleyways and walked all over the place and even took a bus before arriving in front of the Oujou White Knights' school. I wasn't sure if he was meeting someone there for personal reasons or football reasons but I thought it was awfully suspicious to be there that early."

"He must have been there to meet his boyfriend" said Monta

"That's what I thought too, so I followed closely behind him. He walked to the football field and sat down at a nearby tree waiting for someone. Not long after he sat down, a dark figure jogged by and joined him. I couldn't see his face because the sun wasn't even up yet, but I am pretty sure it was the boyfriend. He was tall and muscular exactly like how Monta described."

"They talked and kissed for a little bit before getting up and going into the school building. I followed hoping to see his face in a better lighting. They walked quite briskly towards the indoor pool. There it happened. I really don't want to describe to you guys. Let's say that they were having a date. A date underwater. I hope that you get it was an understatement"

"Sena…" said Kurita twirling his two pointer fingers together nervously "So Hiruma and his boyfriend…you know…did it there?"

"Why don't you just say it out loud? It's nothing to be embarrassed about" said Musashi "Hiruma and that guy had sexual intercourse?"

"They did and that guy was Shin-san" answered Sena casually dropping a news bomb on them .

"W-what?" said the whole group for the second time in the past ten minutes. They expected the first of Hiruma but were all speechless over the news about Shin and in their own thoughts, putting the image they have in mind of Shin and Hiruma together. It was odd, not in a bad way, just simply odd. This was especially so for Sena, who viewed Shin as his number one rival and Hiruma as the captain who first introduced and supported him in the world of American football. He still couldn't get the scene he saw from his mind.

_It started off innocent enough, or at least in Sena's mind. He thought the two was only going for a swim. The weather for the day was supposed to go into the mid nineties. He watched as the two took off their clothes: their shoes off, their socks off, their shirts off, their pants off, their boxers off. That's where Sena started thinking things were more than a little bit off. Sena couldn't pull his eyes away, because at that moment, Hiruma took a step towards his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A long and deep kiss. Sena's eyes were fixated on the two couple. It was a perfect moment and left Sena momentarily speechless. Hiruma and the other guy completely wrapped up together in a tango of arms and limbs. The passion between the two displayed loudly through the moans and growls voiced. At that moment the sun chose to wake up and its rays streamed through the giant glass windows illuminating the two figures standing before it. The moment was perfect and the facial features of one of the figures left Sena speechless. The figure belonged to the one and only Shin-san. _

_Once Sena got over the fact that it was Shin-san, he took in the gorgeous sight by the pool. The rising sunlight highlighted the naked bodies of the two men, giving Sena the best view of their features. By that, he meant ALL of their features, every curvature and every muscle were shown, painting a picture of two mortals that could rival the Greek gods. As cheesy as that may sound, at that moment, those words captured the exact sentiments Sena felt looking at them. His eyes moved up and down their bodies, unconsciously taking in all the details and putting it to memory. Sena knew he liked guys, so he wasn't surprised by his reaction. He was hard. _

_Hiruma and Shin came up for air and as Shin leaned down to kiss Hiruma again, Hiruma pushed Shin-san into the water. He followed shortly after. Underwater, the two played a relax game of tag. Hiruma swam around carelessly while Shin tried to catch him. The two bodies moved around fluently in the water, never in a hurry, drifting along to their own rhythm. _

_After a few minutes, Shin-san got impatient and speed up towards Hiruma. He backed Hiruma into the wall, and although, Hiruma managed to get away, at the last minute, Shin turned and reached around Hiruma's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Before Shin could pull Hiruma in completely, Hiruma steady himself with one hand on the opposite wall, moved forward, and quickly covered the distance between his and Shin's mouth. They started devouring each other's mouth, only stopping to go up for air. Midway through another kissing session, Shin's hand started wandering, slowly moving over Hiruma's chest, touching and looking for the spots that'll make him moan in pleasure. As one finger lightly touched a nipple, Shin was rewarded with a loud and heady moan. Shin smiled into their kiss just as Hiruma growled in displeasure. He wanted more. He took the hand on his chest and placed it way lower. When the hand made contact with his member, Hiruma groaned and push it further into the hand. Shin smiled again and did what Hiruma wanted. He wrapped his hand around the erect member and moved excruciating slow up and down. Hiruma couldn't take the sensation anymore and tried to hasten the movements as he swam in a sea of ecstasy. He was almost at the long desired pinnacle and looked ready to come any second now. _

_It was at that point that Sena ran away. He couldn't take it anymore. He, himself, was almost ready to come too. His erection was extremely uncomfortable, but what bothered him the most were the thoughts in his brain. It scared him just as much as the weird feeling he had. He didn't understand it. It was in that state that he entered the room. He was shaking and in shock because he knew what he was feeling but he didn't want to confront it. _

The door slammed open and everyone turn around to see Hiruma standing before them with a grin on his face. He was obviously happy and everyone in the room knew the exact reason for that.

"What are you doing standing around here?! Get your ass to practice!" screamed Hiruma

Everyone rushed off to practice as fast as they can. Although they have something on Hiruma now, he was still the devil to them and probably had ten times the information on them. Sena snapped out of his flashbacks and tried his best not to look at Hiruma or else his face will show his thoughts. Unluckily though, Hiruma pulled Sena back until it was just the two in the room and whispered in Sena's ears,

"Hey brat" Hiruma said in a low caressing voice "If you like watching us so much, you should've joined in or at the very least stayed till the end"

With that, Hiruma left the clubhouse leaving behind a wide-eyed Sena. The shock was replaced by a blush moments later and that was soon replaced by a mysterious smile or was that smirk?


End file.
